1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipeline cleaning devices known in the art as “pipeline pigs” as well as the use and storage of such devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pipeline pig storage rack and basket apparatus that enables the transport of multiple pipeline pigs to and from cargo boxes while minimizing damage to the pigs.
2. General Background of the Invention
A pipeline pig is an in-line scraper that can be a brush, blade, cutter or swab that is forced through pipelines by fluid pressure. Pigs are used to remove scale, sand, water and other foreign matter from the interior surfaces of a pipeline.
All baskets with solid design of which the present inventor is aware have flame-cut or drilled holes to release water, with the intent to be not used as a liquid holding tank.
Several patents have issued that relate generally to pipeline pigs. Examples of possibly relevant patents are contained in the following Table 1, each patent of the table being hereby incorporated herein by reference.
TABLE 1U.S. Pat. No.TITLE6,792,641Pipeline Pig6,679,129Pig for Detecting an Obstruction in a Pipeline6,500,271Pipeline Pig5,924,158Pipeline Pig5,903,945Pipeline Pig5,385,049Pipeline Pig and Method of Pipeline Inspection5,265,302Pipeline Pig5,150,493Pipeline Pig4,907,314Pipeline Pig